blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Furnorce (5e Race)
Furnorce "Furnorces have a tendency to kill anyone that calls them Azers, Salamanders, Warforged, or anything of the sort. Remind me, dear journal, in a future interview." -Quora Quota, in his book Field Notes on the Races of Gelondi Physical Description Furnorces are beings that appear to be like constructs, however they are not exactly. Their flesh is hard as steel, their insides clearly visible and made of pure fire, making them appear like constructs or elementals. However, despite their appearances, Furnorces are actually very hardy humanoids, similar to the Azers. They are taller than most humanoid races, and much heavier. History The birth of the Furnorce race is one that can be attributed to the god of engineering, Fixate. Fixate wished for a race that he could see as his own, as the other gods had either come into existence as a race themselves, or they had birthed a race they called their own with humanoids. Fixate had none of this, so he decided to do things how he made most things; With a furnace, a hammer, and with fire, mixing a bit of alchemy in. He toiled for months on end, never eating, sleeping, or drinking, until his creation was complete: The first Furnorce. It was towering for a humanoid, boasting a terrifying ten foot tall height, but it served him loyally, as Fixate commanded it to reproduce. It did as told, until there was a large amount of Furnorces, however none were as great as the first Furnorce, known only as Everbright. Society Furnorces toil and live inside of the Plane of Fire, despite not being elementals, they are quite capable of living in there, with some even claiming to be elementals themselves. Their society relies on self-improvement, with failure not berated, but instead it is encouraged to try again and again, until you are successful. Even in death, Furnorces do not allow one another to give up, as the scrap metal is used in the breeding process of creating another Furnorce. Furnorce remains for 'rebirth', or new metal used for a regular birth, are tossed into a blessed celestial forge of Fixate, which then, over a course of a week, creates a baby of the Furnorce race, to then be raised by either a Furnorce couple, or a Mother-a Furnorce that has their job to only be to raise the children of the forge-until they are mature. Relationships Furnorces are the fearsome rivals of the promethean race, with them being gifted with similar gifts to them, however the gods sponsored the former instead of the latter. The two races clash in a multitude of wars, skirmishes, and duels, with both constantly wanting to one-up the other race. The greatest of such conflicts is the Great Forge Festival, an event hosted by the dwarves to see which race is the greatest smith for that decade. The two rival races typically both do not win, as they are so busy sabotaging that the other races win these. Furnorce Personality You can use the Furnorce Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a furnorce character or to inspire how your character might act. Furnorce Quirks Furnorce Names Furnorce names were originally created by Fixate, who has a sense of loving naming themes, and decreed that most furnorces shall be named in relation to the flames or similar. Not all furnorce couples enjoy these names, and may choose to take on names from their exotic Ignan language, however most are fine with these traditional names. Furnorces do not grasp the concept of having 'last names', as villages of furnorces make sure that their child is not named the same as another, though if they share the name of someone who passed away or is a great hero, they may add a number onto the name, such as Everbright the Second. In cases where two furnorces share a name, they may choose to use a nickname, such as one being referred to as only half of their name, and the other the other half. Male: Everbright, Infernus, Solair, Volcan Female: Celestia, Ifritel, Roasie, Pyra Furnorce Traits Burning beings of the forge, furnorces make an excellent addition to a party of dwarves, fire-beings, or any other race. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength, Constitution, and Wisdom scores increase by 1. Age. Furnorces, despite appearing like constructs, actually do give birth and age, being mature at 18 years and living to be about 400. Alignment. Furnorces live together in large groups, working as one on projects, requiring guidelines. They are typically of Lawful alignments, though exceptions exist. Size. Furnorces are quite big for humanoids, though not substantially compared to large races. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Lava-Swimmer. ''You do not need to breathe when you are in lava, nor do you take damage when submerged in it. You also have 25 feet of swimming speed, however only when you are in lava or other fire-like liquid. ''Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Burning Forge. ''You have resistance to fire-type damage, and if a creature is grappling you, they take fire damage equal to half your level at the start of each of their turns (min 1). ''Flames of Life. You can cast the ''produce flame cantrip at will. At 3rd level, you may cast the burning hands spell once per long rest. At 5th level, you may cast the heat metal spell once per long rest. Your spellcasting ability for these spells is your Wisdom modifier. ''Masters of the Forge. ''You are able to build things at double the speed of others, halving the time it takes you to craft during downtime. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Ignan. Category:Races